Black's Sunshine
by YoungAndDrunk
Summary: ... As if he could hear my thoughts, I heard Sirius's voice whisper to me. "Were almost there Sunshine… it will all be okay now, I promise. I got you. " Even though I just met him today I couldn't help but feel truth in his words. I feel completely safe for the first time today as I lay on his back and let the darkness take over me once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, all!**  
 **I used to write fanfiction when I was younger but I got really discouraged.**  
 **I'm back now feeling new and approved and ready and show the world what my creativity has to offer!**  
 **I'm not perfect and I know my writing isn't but I will continue to try and learn from my mistakes.**  
 **So sorry if you find any mistakes with my writing, if you can politely point them out I will be happy to fix them,**  
 **TROLLS NOT WELCOME!**  
 **3**  
 **So PLEASE R &R and tell me your thoughts so I know how to better my writing, plots, characters, etc.A few compliments wouldn't be bad either to keep me motivated! **  
**It would really be helpful :)**  
 **So thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy my story! 3 3 3**

* * *

I awake to the sun dancing along my face. I feel something moist beneath me. I run my fingers along the ground still wet with the morning's dew.  
'Where the hell am I?'  
I open my eyes only to be greeted by the blinding light of the sun. As my vision clears I look around me trying to find some sign of where I am. I was in a forest that's for certain. I couldn't make out anything far because of the thickness of the trees. I try to get up but I fall right back down as my legs give out beneath me.  
'What the hell is going on?' I look down at myself for the first time and notice my clothing all tattered and torn. My visible knee had a long gash that traveled down my calf. I go to touch it and notice my hard also have severe wounds and dried blood caked onto my russet skin.  
'What happened to me' realization struck me as I tried to recall what happened, in fact, I couldn't remember anything. Anything at all.  
"Who am I?" I whispered to myself. I couldn't even remember my name. I start to hyperventilate as I scan the clear some more searching for clues, looking for answers. There was nothing. Only me. I was all alone.  
I lay back on the moist ground, close my eyes and let the tears fall.

"Wake up."

"Oh Merlin, please don't be dead"

"Wake. UP"

I jolt awake, startled, as I'm being shaken slightly on my shoulder I turn to my right and see a boy kneeling down beside me with a look of worry in his eyes. I open my mouth but words seem to have escaped me. I look dumbly into my lap where my hands sat fiddling with the hem of my torn shirt. I could feel his eye staring at me as I continued to avert them. I don't really know why but I feel embarrassed to be found in the middle of the woods battered with no recollection of myself or how I got here.

"Hey, are you alright miss?" Waving his hand in front of me until I look up, my eyes catching his. "Well, that was a stupid question… of course, you're _not_ alright." He flashes me a goofy grin as his hand reaches back and scratches the back of his head nervously. I start to really look at him.

'He doesn't look familiar.' I ponder but how am I supposed to know I can't remember anything. He has shoulder length shaggy hair as black as night and captivating gray eyes that seem to be staring straight through me. My cheeks heat up as I realize I'm ogling this young man and I turn back away quickly.

"My name is Sirius Black." He says trying to gain my attention once again. I look back at him to see him wearing a charming smile upon his face "May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

I try to rack my brain for the simple answer to his question but I come up blank. I can feel the tears start to swell in my eyes again. I feel so lost. So hopeless. So confused 'WHO AM I?'  
I bring up the courage to speak even though I didn't like what I have to say.

"Idon'tknow." I rush out quickly, giving the ground my attention once again.

"I'm sorry miss, I didn't catch that." He says is such a sweet tone it hurts.

"I don't remember my name." I look at him through blurry tear-filled eyes feeling so weak.  
Recognition lights up in his face as he looks at me shocked and confused as well.

"Do you remember anything at all? How you came to be here? Or what exactly happened to you?" He questions while looking down at my injuries. Anger boils in me for not being able to answer these questions.

"If I don't remember my name how it bloody hell would I know that answer to that!" I exclaim my fist pulling into a tight fist as they push into the ground. He continues to kneel there his beautiful eyes filling with sadness making me immediately regret my outburst. Tears threaten my eyes once more but I push them back down.

"I... I'm..-" "It's okay, I'm sorry for asking such silly questions. It must feel horrible for you right now, huh?" he says as he cuts off my attempt at an apology. He lightly places his hand over my fist and I begin to relax under his touch.

"Hmm… how about I call you sunshine? Or Sunnie for short?" I look at him with I'm sure a puzzled expression on my face.

"Where did that come from?"

"Well, the sun is shining right on you in the middle of a forest mostly shaded by trees. I felt like maybe that's a sign or something." He rushes out nervously. The forest was heavily shaded by the trees and only little rays of light shone through with the exception of the spot where I lay.

"But if you don't like it-"

"No!" I exclaimed as I cut him off. Quickly regretting the decision as my face starts to heat up under his gaze "I like it…" I say barely a whisper but the smile on his face made it clear he heard me.

"Oi! Padfoot! Where you run off too?" I jumped startled as a voice boom out from the trees not far from us. His forgotten hand tightens around mine sensing my fear. A tall lanky boy comes from the trees, two others quickly in tow. He stops as his eyes fall upon us. Sirius looks at me with reassuring eyes and I feel safe.

"Do you think you can stand" He whispers to me his voice soft and caring.

"I can try…" I reply not knowing if I could or not. He stands up and holds his hand on for me to grab. When I grab his hand he pulls me up with no effort as all as if I weighed near to nothing. He quickly wraps his right arm around my waist and I raised my hand onto his shoulder to steady myself. I couldn't help to notice the height difference between us. I had a feeling I was not a short girl but he easily towered over me He raised his arm to my shoulders and I shifted my arm to grab around his lean waist for support as we stood side by side. My right leg bent and raised slightly off the ground as I leaned into his body.

"You okay?" he asked looking down at me at his side.  
"I believe so," I reply a little smile finding its way onto my lips. I didn't know if this was a good or bad thing my leg as lost most feeling to it and I couldn't feel much pain. Sirius smiled back at me before turning to his friends that stood there staring at us puzzled and confused.

"Hey, guys this is Sunny, Sunny these are my friends James, Remus, and Peter." He yells out to his friends. They took that as the go ahead to move closer and soon they stood right in front of us. I could feel them staring at me and it started to make me feel uneasy. The lanky boy averted his gaze for me and looked at Sirius with a weird look on his face. Sirius return his look with of his own before there gazed shifted onto me once again.

"For the looks of it, we need to get her to the infirmary, quickly. She looks like she might have lost a lot of blood. I'm quite shocked to see her not passed out." He says his stern voiced laced with worry.

"Your right Mooney we need to hurry up and get her to Madam Pomfrey, Merlin knows what kind of injuries she has." Replies the lanky guy, I'm assuming to be James. I feel Sirius shift and I suddenly feel myself being lifted onto his back his hand pulling back and holding onto my thighs making sure I do not fall off. My hand loosely fall onto his shoulder.

"Wrap your arms around my neck. Tightly now, I don't want you to fall off. What kind of knight would I be if I let a damsel fall onto the ground" He jokes and I can just feel the heat slowly rising to my copper cheeks. I interlock my bruised fingers together underneath Sirius's chin and rest my head along his shoulder feeling comfort in his embrace.

"Guys... I think we should get going." The fourth say as he speaks for the first time.

"Your right Peter, let's get going." The one I now assume is Remus says in a matter-of-fact tone and turns and starts to walk deeper in the woods. The others follow me and Sirius in the back. The rocking from Sirius walking almost immediately making me want to close my eyes and drift away. We walk for some time as see-through slit eyes the trees breaking up, becoming farther apart from one another. I turn my head slightly and see the most beautiful sight ever. A huge castle that seemed to even shine in the sunlight that fell upon in. it was simply breathtaking. As much as I wanted to keep starting at the site my eyes begin to get heavier until I couldn't bear to keep them open any longer. As I started to drift into the darkness, I began to get frightened that maybe… just maybe this time wouldn't wake back up. As if he could hear my thoughts, I heard Sirius's voice whisper to me.  
"We're almost there Sunshine… it will all be okay now, I promise. I got you. "  
Even though I just met him today I couldn't help but feel the truth in his words. I feel completely safe for the first time today as I lay on his back and let the darkness take over me once again.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud bang wakes me from my sleep. I sit up alert looking around through my sleep caked eyes and see the full is quite full around me. It looks like I was in some type of infirmary and to my left, I spot Sirius laying back on the floor. It seems he was leaning and the chair and had fallen backward causing him to fall with it. Two of the other boys from the clearing are standing around him laughing loudly at their fallen friend. Sirius, who starts getting up off the floor, starts laughing around with them. He pushes his dark lock back from his face and he turns toward me. His eyes fall on me and quickly I shift my gaze to my right. I jump slightly when I remember they were not the only ones in the room. To my right was an older looking man with a long snowy beard, his smile making me feel welcome. behind him was a slightly plump lady with a scowl on her face looking at the boys who had caused the ruckus that woke me up.

"Sunny's awake!" Sirius exclaims coming closer to the bed. "How are you feeling?" he eagerly asks me.

"I'm as okay as I can be I suppose," I reply forced out realizing my throat was really dry. The plump lady looks at me with the look of a mother hen.

"Oh dear let me grab some water for you, your throat must be really dry you have been asleep for a little while now. I'll be right back!" she rushes out as she quickly darts behind the curtain disappearing from sight. she returns shortly after with a nice cool glass of water. I drink it down faster than I thought possible. I start blushing as a realize everyone in the room was watching me intently.

"Do you remember anything?" he questions again.

"I only remember meeting you" I answer truthfully. I still couldn't remember anything before that clearly and it was starting to worry me. who was I? where'd I come from? Did I have any family? was there anybody looking for me? Sirius gives me a look that I couldn't decipher and then looks at the old man with the warm smile and twinkling eyes.

"Sunny, this is Headmaster Dumbledore, I explained everything that happened to him."

"Hello Sunny." he greets, his eyes still twinkling.

"hello sir.," I mumble. I began starting to feel nervous and I couldn't understand why. I feel Sirius grab my hand and I start to calm. I turn my gaze to him and see his smiling face looking back at me.

"No need to feel afraid." he starts, " Ole Dumbledore is awesome if anyone can help you I know he can!"

"Yes I will do everything in my power to help you, dear," he reassures me. he then turns to the boys and Sirius.

"Now I understand your concern but I do believe it's time for you three to head off to class," he says with a smile in his voice. The two boys I believe names were Remus and peter groan but start walking toward the door. Sirius gives my hand a tight squeeze nd warming smile before heading toward the door behind his friends. Before crossing the threshold and turns back his head and yells, "See ya after lunch sunshine!" before disappearing.

I didn't want him to leave. Even though I didn't know who he really was he made me feel safe. now I was left with the two older adults who I knew even less.

"Now dear you're healing up nicely but I'd really like for you to stay here for at least one more day ok?" I give the lady a nod before she continued to speak, " I leave you and the headmaster to talk. I'm Madam Pomfrey by the way, call me if you need anything I won't be far." and she was gone as well.

I turn to Headmaster Dumbledore

"Will you be able to help me get my memories back sir?" I question softly. his welcoming smile faltered just a bit.

"It is not that simple dear, we've run tests on you and it seems you were cursed quite badly. we are still searching for what you are cursed with to see if there are any ways to up block your memories. As of right now there is nothing I can do, but we will not stop searching." he explains to me in a tender voice.

"well, what's going to happen to me?" I exclaim my voice coming out louder than I hoped for.

"While you were sleeping we took a blood sample and we sent it to the ministry to see if we can get a match we should be getting the results sometime today."

"What if you do don't find anyone? what if I have no one?" I feel the tears running down my cheeks that I fought so hard to keep back.

"No matter what we find you will not be alone. You are right now at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, it's a school for youth such as yourself. you will be more than welcome to go here and it already seems you've found a friend in Mr. Black." He starts to turn as to leave. "You have nothing to worry about."

He then leaves me to my own thoughts and worries running through my head.

' I really hope you're right..'


End file.
